Arigatou, Niichan ありがとう兄ちゃん
by shunchun
Summary: Aku memang tidak tahu siapa orangtuaku, aku sendirian. Tinggal di sebuah kota besar bersama seorang laki-laki berbadan besar, berambut merah, dan merwajah seram. Namanya Suou Mikoto, kakakku dan aku menyayanginya. Warning: AU, OOC, Young!Reishi


**~Selamat Membaca~**

* * *

(Reishi POV)

Aku tidak tahu siapa diriku. Aku tidak tahu siapa namaku. Bahkan aku tidak ingat siapa kedua orangtuaku, bagaimana wajah ayah dan ibuku. Apa aku adalah anak durhaka? Tidak. Salah besar jika kau menganggapku adalah anak yang tidak berbakti kepada orangtuaku, meninggalkan dan melupakan mereka.

Aku memang tidak tahu siapa orangtuaku, aku sendirian. Tinggal di sebuah kota besar bersama seorang laki-laki berbadan besar, berambur merah, dan merwajah seram yang sekarang tengah asik minum sekaleng bir dan duduk disebelahku sambil menonton film horor malam ini. Isi televisi saat musim panas memang dipenuhi film bercerita seram tidak jelas seperti itu.

Aku tidak suka. Kata pak tua itu namaku adalah Munakata Reishi. Yah, nama itu satu-satunya hal yang diberikan dari orangtuaku kepadaku sebelum mereka meninggalkan anaknya yang imut ini di depan pintu rumah pak tua yang sedang berteriak-teriak histeris disampingku sambil meremas bantal yang dipangkunya.

Aku heran dan sering bertanya kepada diriku sendiri –mengapa mereka meninggalkanku dan menaruh aku di depan pintu rumah orang seram seperti dia?, tapi aku tidak berani bertanya pada pak tua ini kenapa dia mau mengasuhku sampai sekarang, sampai aku berumur 14 tahun.

Orang yang kupanggil pak tua ini sebenarnya bernama Suou Mikoto, umurnya sekarang 22 tahun. Aku tidak salah jika memanggilnya pak tua karena wajahnya tidak sesuai dengan umurnya yang telah kuberitahu tadi.

Walaupun dia memang tampan dan keren, tapi tetap saja aku selalu takut jika dia sudah berbicara serius dan memarahiku. Dulu, ketika berumur 9 tahun dia pernah memarahiku karena aku pulang terlalu malam dari rumah teman sekelasku, -padahal aku mengerjakan tugas bersama dan bukan bermain di hari sekolah tapi pak tua itu malah memasang tampang menyeramkan dan bertanya dengan nada dingin kepadaku.

Dia juga pernah berhari-hari diam dan dingin sekali padaku. Hanya dipandangi dengan tatapan dingin saja sudah membuatku ketakutan hingga menangis. Jika aku mulai menangis dia makin menjadi-jadi dengan menasehatiku dengan beribu-ribu kata yang diucapkannya dalam satu tarikkan nafas. Mengerikan. Tapi, aku menyadari sekarang, selama hidup dengan pak tua itu aku merasa tidak membutuhkan kasih sayang ibu dan ayahku yang telah membuang aku, pak tua itu sangat menyayangiku. Aku pernah bertanya padanya apakah dia ayahku atau kakakku, tapi dia hanya tersenyum, membelai rambutku lembut dan menjawab, "Aku adalah orang yang menyayangi Reishi-chan. Dan aku akan menjadi ayah sekaligus kakak untuk Reishi-chan. Reishi-chan mau kan?".

Ketika itu aku masih berumur 4 tahun, dan aku hanya tersenyum dan memeluknya kesenangan. Ya. Aku senang memiliki keluarga yang ada disisiku. Walalupun nyatanya dia tidak ada hubungan darah denganku, tapi aku tahu kalau dia benar-benar akan membuktikan kata-katanya 10 tahun lalu itu. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumanku untuk merekah. Aku bahagia sekarang.

"Hey! Reishi~! Anak bodoh... Jangan bengong, oi!"

Tangan pak tua mengibas-kibas didepan wajahku, aku tersentak kaget dengan gerakan yang tida-tiba itu.

"Eh, pak tua. Ah, maksudku, niichan. Bikin kaget aja."

Seruku pada pak tua sambil beringsut menjauh dari rangkulannya.

Merasa dipandangi terus, aku balas menatap pak tua itu dan memasang tampang sok galak, "Apa lihat-lihat!? Suka padaku?"

Mikoto hanya tersenyum datar, berdiri dan berjalan kedapur, membuka kulkas, mengambil satu kaleng bir dan kembali duduk disampingku, dia menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya heran tadi melihatmu senyum-senyum sendiri. Dasar gila. kikikikiki"

Mikoto terkikik sambil berkata dengan nada mengejek, dia menyeruput kaleng birnya dan kembali memeluk bantal sofa.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku sebal, aku tidak suka diejek pak tua itu, kata-katanya pasti menusuk. Aku meninggalkan dia di ruang tamu, "aku mau tidur dulu, jangan tidur terlalu larut pak tua."

Aku melangkah cepat menuju kamarku sebelum sebuah bantal sofa dilempar Mikoto kearahku. Aku buru-buru menutup pintu kamarku dan bersandar, hatiku merasa bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam bersama Mikoto.

Dia terlalu sibuk kuliah dan bekerja part time sehingga kami tidak terlalu banyak memiliki waktu bersama, bahkan untuk makan malam bersama. Aku agak kecewa, tapi aku berusaha memakluminya. Aku harus belajar menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa agar tidak membuatnya repot.

Ya.

Aku selalu membuat Mikoto repot.

* * *

"Tadaima.."

Ucap niichan dari arah depan, aku langsung berlari keluar kamarku dan menubruk tubuhnya, memeluknya dengan erat, "Okaeri, niichan" ucapku riang, aku melepas pelukkanku dan mendapatkan wajah kelelahan dari niichan.

Aku bisa menebak kalau dia sedang kelelahkan setelah menyelesaikan aktivitasnya hari ini –sekolah, mengajar privat dan kerja part time, ya, Niichan mengajar privat ke anak SMP di dekat tempat kerjanya.

Dia adalah kakak yang pintar, aku senang. Dia sampai sering lupa waktu kalau sudah bekerja atau mengajar. Aku yakin hari ini dia lupa waktu lagi hingga sampai rumah jam 9 malam. Tapi aku pasti menunggunya pulang, aku tidak akan bisa tidur atau tenang belajar jika aku belum melihat wajah Niichan setelah pulang ke rumah.

"Niichan, tadi di sekolah aku melihat temanku membawa gundam miliknya, aku juga ingin. Tapi aku berpikir lagi, lebih baik uangnya digunakan buat beli makanan yang banyak saja, ya kan niichan?"

Aku menunduk dan berkata lagi dengan suara yang amat pelan, "tapi aku ingin juga..."

Dia tersenyum kecut dan langsung meninggalkanku tanpa bicara apapun. Aku memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti. Sikapnya hari ini aneh dan membuatku ingin tahu. Dia duduk tangan kanannya menopang dahinya dan tangan kirinya ia letakkan begitu saja di meja makan, matanya terpejam. Kutarik-tarik ujung lengan kemeja kirinya, dia membuka matanya dan melirikku sekilas, "Ada apa?"

Tanyanya singkat.

Aku menggembungkan pipiku sebal, kenapa dia begitu dingin padaku hari ini?

"Niichan kenapa? Kok galak banget sama aku?"

Kataku sebal, tanganku masih berpegang pada ujung kemeja niichan. Dia menarik tangan kirinya, dan pergi meninggalkanku yang berdiri mematung dengan tampang tidak mengerti.

"Aku lelah. Oyasumi."

Katanya sebelum berlalu masuk ke kamarnya, suara pintu kamar niichan yang menutup dengan cukup kencang membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menghela napas, dia memang sedang lelah, dan pasti sedang punya masalah. Atau aku yang telah membuatnya kesal? Dia memang aneh. Aku tidak merngerti.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10. Aku harus segera tidur karena besok aku masih harus sekolah. Mungkin dengan membiarkan dia sendiri sekarang, aku akan bisa melihat senyumnya lagi esok pagi.

Tapi aku salah.

Aku selalu dibangunkan oleh Niichan, tepat pukul 6 setiap hari, tapi pagi ini aku harus jatuh dari tempat tidur karena terburu-buru bangun, sekarang sudah pukul 7 dan niichan tidak membangunkanku, oh Tuhan, dia pasti lupa denganku saking banyak masalah yang ada diotaknya.

Aku keluar kamar dengan terburu-buru sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu kalau didepanku ada sesuatu dan aku menabraknya sampai aku terjatuh dan punggungku membentur tembok.

Aku meringis kesakitan, sakit sekali. Aku yakin tadi malam tidak ada benda besar di depan pintu kamarku.

Aku membuka mata dan menemukan benda yang aku tabrak tadi, ternyata bukan benda besar, tapi dia adalah niichan. Mataku membulat besar melihat baju seragam niichan kotor dengan cairan coklat –mungkin susu coklat, pikirku. Aku sedikit menonggak untuk melihat wajah niichan yang sedaritadi hanya diam memandangiku.

"Kenapa kamu selalu tidak bisa berhati-hati?"

Tanyanya dingin padaku.

Aku menatap wajahnya dengan takut, "Go..gomen, niichan. Aku gak senggaja."

Aku menjawab dengan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam, tanda penyesalan dariku.

"Kau tahu, jika seragam ini kotor aku jadi tidak bisa sekolah?"

Tanyanya tetap dengan nada dingin. Air mataku mengalir pelan, aku takut.

"Sekarang, aku harus bagaimana, hah? Hari ini aku ada ujian. Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa mengikutinya. Kau tahu, tidak ada ujian susulan."

Jelas niichan dengan terus memandangku sinis. Dia kenapa sih? Diriku membatin. Air mataku semakin deras mengalir, aku menangis sesenggukkan, pundakku bergerak tak karuan, aku menyeka arir mataku dengan punggung tangan kananku, mengatur nafas dan mencoba menatap niichan.

"Niichan, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

Kataku dengan suara serak. Aku mendengar dia menghela nafas berat dan panjang setelah itu mengendus kesal dan pergi ke berganti pakaian. Hari ini aku membuatnya tidak bersekolah, melewatkan ujiannya dan membuatnya marah padaku.

Dasar Reishi bodoh!

Terdiam sejenak, dan akhirnya aku membelalakan mata karena teringat kalau aku harus pergi sekolah. Di sekolah aku sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi, aku banyak melamun ketika diajak ngobrol saat istirahat dan sampai-sampai sensei menegurku karena aku tidak memerhatikan penjelasannya di kelas tadi. Sekarang aku bingung mau bicara apa ke niichan.

Aku ada kerja kelompok di rumah teman, aku ingin mengabari dia tapi aku masih takut berbicara pada Niichan. Dia pasti masih marah, jadi aku harus mengambil resiko dengan tidak mengabarinya, maaf niichan.

"Mati aku! Aku pasti akan matiiii~! Ah, gomen gomen."

Aku berlari sambil bergumam hingga aku menabrak seorang pemuda hingga jatuh, aku membungkukkan badan sambil berteriak minta maaf dan berlari menuju rumah. Aku tidak yakin aku akan dinasehati karena pulang terlalu malam, tapi aku yakin Niichan pasti khawatir. Aku pasti akan segera mati karena dipelototin terus menerus.

Ah, mati aku!

"Tadaimaaaa..."

Aku berteriak sambil membuka pintu kasar, melepaskan sepatuku dan masuk ke ruang tamu. Aku melihat niichan sedang duduk di sofa, tangannya terlipat di depan dada, dia hanya diam dan memejamkan mata sebelum aku berlari dan berlutut di hadapannya, dia membuka mata dan menatapku dalam diam.

"Gomen niichan! Gomen!"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mengatupkan kedua telapak tanganku. Aku harap dia mau memaafkanku. Tidak ada tanggapan? Aku memberanikan diri menatap niichan sedikit. Tampangnya seram sekali, mana dia diam saja daritadi.

Sebelum aku berbicara lagi, akhirnya dia bersuara, "darimana saja kau? Kau tahu ini jam berapa?" tanyanya dingin.

Tangan niichan terulur menyentuh pundakku, meminta diriku agar menatap dia. Tapi aku tidak segera menegakkan kepalaku. Tentu saja karena aku takut. Kalau ada anak kecil yang melihat wajahnya saat ini, pasti anak kecil itu akan berlari memeluk mamanya sambil menangis ketakutan.

"A..aku.."

Mencoba bicara, tapi yang keluar hanya sebuah bisikkan yang serak dan pelan, "Aku ada kerja kelompok di rumah teman, niichan. Jadi aku baru pulang jam segini."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Kalau bicara pada orang jangan menunduk seperti itu!"

Kata Niichan dengan nada yang meninggi. Aku yakin dia marah besar padaku.

"Go..gomen"

Aku segera menatap wajah niichan.

"Terserah kau sajalah, aku lelah."

Dia pergi dari hadapanku dan masuk ke kamar. Keadaan semakin buruk, pikirku.

Keesokkan paginya aku bangun, seperti kemarin aku tidak dibangunkan Niichan, dia masih marah padaku. Dengan hati-hati aku keluar kamar, kepalaku menyembul keluar dari balik pintu. Sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di luar. Hari ini hari sabtu, aku libur sekolah dan niichan pasti telah pergi kerja part time.

Walaupun aku sudah agak terbiasa ditinggal sendirian di rumah tanpa makanan, tapi aku tetap saja kerepotan memasak. Hei! Aku baru berumur 9 tahun. Seharusnya aku tidak usah memasak dan mencuci. Tapi aku memang harus melakukannya. Sedikit membantu niichan membereskan rumah, mungkin dia akan mulai mencoba memaafkan aku.

"Sebaiknya aku sarapan dulu."

Aku melangkah ke kulkas dan membukanya, tidak ada apa-apa kecuali hanya beberapa kotak susu coklat dan kue.

"Apa aku harus pergi beli makanan di luar? Tapi..."

Aku menutup pintu kulkas pelan, "Aku takut~"

Aku memelas di depan kulkas.

Selama ini jika aku pergi makan di luar pasti bersama niichan. Pasti Niichan selalu menggendongnya, mengajaknya makan di kedai ramen kesukaannya. Tapi aku tidak bisa lagi seperti itu, tidak untuk saat ini.

"Aku harus berani! Demi niichan!"

Kataku semangat, aku sedikit tersenyum saking semangatnya, tanganku dikepalkan dan segera mengambil sejumlah lembar 1000 yen dan langsung pergi ke sebuah supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan dan mampir ke kedai ramen yang terletak lumayan jauh dari rumahku. Aku mengayuh sepeda dengan semangat sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari satu hal yang aku lupakan. Ya, sangat bahaya jika melupakan hal itu.

Aku lupa mengunci pintu rumah.

"Terima kasih adik kecil."

Kata seorang kasir perempuan supermarket yang aku kunjungi, aku tersenyum kepadanya dengan senyum termanis yang aku punya. Aku bersenangdung pelan, membawa sekantung besar belanjaan dan menaruhnya di keranjang sepedaku, aku segera menaikinya dan mengayuh sepeda itu ke kedai ramen yang biasa aku dan Niichan kunjungi setiap sabtu malam.

Aku sempat tertawa mengingat betapa rakusnya niichan ketika sedang makan ramen kesukaannya, aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi ramen yang niichan makan beda dengan yang aku makan. Lima menit mengayuh sepeda, sekarang kedai ramen itu telah ada dihadapanku. Aku menjinjing kantung plastik yang lumayan berat ke dalam dan memesan 2 porsi ramen untuk dibawa pulang. Sang pemilik ramen, aku sering memanggilnya ojiichan –karena dia memang sudah tua, dia bertanya kenapa aku kesana sendirian, tapi aku hanya tersenyum dan langsung pergi setelah mengambil ramen dan membayarnya. Dia terlihat bingung dengan aku, tapi sebodoh amat ah. Hahaha.

Aku tersenyum lebar memandangi bawaan dikedua tanganku, aku yakin pasti niichan senang jika setibanya dia di rumah nanti dia akan disambut dengan ramen kesukaannya. Semoga dia juga akan memelukku dan menjadi niichan yang biasa kembali. Aku kembali mengayuh sepeda dengan santai menuju rumah.

Dua blok sebelum rumahku aku melihat dari kejauhan kalau pintu rumahku terbuka. Mataku terbelalak, benar, aku tidak sempat –atau bisa dikatakan lupa mengunci pintu rumah. Secepat mungkin aku mengayuh sepeda ke rumah. Seperti kesetanan aku mengeluarkan belanjaanku dari keranjang sepedaku, dan berjalan dengan pelan menuju halaman rumah. Aku takut jika di dalam ada orang jahat, dan aku akan diculik.

Tidak!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan meyakinkan diriku kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam. Aku melangkahkan kakiku melewati pintu depan, menaruh belanjaanku di dekat rak sepatu di sisi kiri pintu masuk. Aku sedikit berjinjit agar langkahku tidak terdengar. Seketika mataku hampir copot, jantungku hampir berhenti dan tubuhku melemas ketika aku melihat dua orang asing tengah mengobrak-abrik rumahku. Aku ingin teriak tapi tidak bisa, suaraku tidak bisa keluar sama sekali. Aku ingin lari tapi tidak bisa juga, tubuhku lemas tidak ada kekuatan untuk lari. Aku hanya bisa mematung diam melihat kedua orang asing itu dan berharap mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran aku atau aku akan diculik –mungkin lebih parahnya dibunuh.

Tidak, aku tidak mau mati. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan niichan sendirian. Kalau dia sendirian dia pasti sedih sekali. Tapi, apa yang aku harus perbuat sekarang? Mati aku. Teriakku dalam hati ketika salah satu dari dua orang asing itu yang sedaritadi mengacak-acak kamar niichan keluar dan menatapku yang sedang membatu di ruang tamu.

'Tidak! Dia melihatku!' kataku dalam hati.

Air mataku mengalir, aku takut. Apa aku akan dibunuhnya sekarang. 'Tuhan, aku akan jadi anak baik selamanya, rajin pergi ke gereja, aku juga akan bersikap baik pada semua temanku, aku tidak akan nakal dan aku tidak akan membuat niichan marah lagi. Eh, satu lagi, aku tidak akan memanggil dia pak tua lagi, tapi tolong selamatkan aku.' aku berdoa dalam hati dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Hey adik kecil. Sedang apa kamu disini!?"

Kata orang asing itu mendekat kearahku, tubuhku makin melemas. Aku jatuh terduduk dan perlahan menggeser tubuhku mundur menjauh dari orang asing yang makin mendekat itu.

"Ja..jangan..."

Kataku lirih, mungkin dia tidak mendengarnya saking kecilnya suaraku. Tangan panjang orang itu terjulur dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang aku pakai, mengangkat tubuhku sampai kakiku tidak menapak di lantai.

"Kau pemilik rumah ini? Baik sekali kamu membiarkan kami mengacak-ngacak rumahmu seperti ini."

Orang itu terkekeh menatapku yang masih menangis.

"Kalau kau diam, aku tidak akan macam-macam denganmu. Jadilah anak manis, ya?"

Katanya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum licik padaku. Aku tidak sanggup menjawab, hanya diam dan menangis.

"Hey Kei, jangan main terus dengan anak kecil itu. sebaiknya kau bantu aku."

Seru teman orang asing ini yang tengah berusaha membuka berangkas milik niichan. Mataku membesar kaget. Dia tidak boleh membukanya! Dia tidak boleh mengambil isinya. Itu milik niichan. Itu uang niichan. Mereka tidak boleh menyentuhnya.

"Jangan..." kataku pelan.

Orang yang dipanggil Kei tadi menoleh menatapku, "Apa katamu?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Jangan sentuh itu.. Itu milik kakakku!"

Aku berontak dari cengkeraman Kei, kakiku menendang-nendang dan bingo! Aku berhasil menendang tulang keringnya dengan keras hingga dia melepas cengkeramannya dan mengumpat sekencang-kencangnya. Aku menggigit tangannya dan menendangnya lagi, dia terjatuh ke lantai. Aku menjulurkan lidah padanya dan langsung mengambil sebuah tongkat baseball dan mendekati laki-laki yang tengah sibuk dengan berangkas Niichan.

"JANGAN SENTUH ITU!"

Aku berteriak keras sambil berlari kearahnya, berusaha memukulkan tongkat baseball yang aku genggam ke kepalanya, tapi usahaku gagal. Kei menangkap tubuhku dari belakang dan membuang tongkat baseballku ke sembarang tempat.

"Beraninya kau melawan!"

Seru Kei dari belakang telingaku. Temannya yang ada di hadapanku melayangkan bogemnya kearahku, aku menutup mata siap mendapatkan rasa sakit yang sebentar lagi datang. Dengan keras dia menghajar aku, sampai aku lepas dari pegangan Kei dan terjatuh dengan keras, kepalaku terbentur ujung meja. Pukulannya sakit sekali, pukulan orang dewasa memang sakit.

Tawa orang yang memukulku tadi menggema di ruang tamu, suaranya yang berat memerintah Kei untuk membantunya membuka berangkas itu lagi sebelum aku bisa berdiri dan menyerang mereka lagi. Tapi aku rasa itu mustahil, kepalaku basah, merah, berdarah. Keningku membentur lantai dengan sangat keras sampai berdarah. dia tertawa kencang kembali ketika berhasil membuka berangkas itu, dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Mungkin aku sudah mati.

* * *

(Mikoto POV)

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Jam kerjaku hari ini sudah selesai. Aku menghela napas, merenggangkan ototku yang kaku karena aku telah 4 jam duduk dibalik etalase yang berisi penuh CD-CD.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Jun."

Kataku menepuk bahu teman sekerjaku yang baru. Ya, ini memang tempat kerjaku yang baru setelah tiga hari yang lalu aku dipecat. Gara-gara aku dipecat, Reishi yang terus aku marahi. Aku merasa bersalah pada anak itu. Padahal aku marah padanya bukan karena salahnya.

Mungkin aku harus menyudahi semua sikap kekanak-kanakkanku ini. Aku segera mengambil tas ranselku dan berjalan pulang. Sebelum itu aku mampir ke kedai ramen yang biasa aku kunjungi bersama Reishi. Pasti dia senang jika aku pulang dengan membawa ramen kesukaannya.

Tapi, betapa kagetnya aku ketika Ojiichan bilang kalau Reishi tadi pagi datang membeli ramen dengan satu tangannya yang membawa sekantung plastik besar belanjaan. Aku tidak yakin, tapi apa dia membelikan itu semua untukku?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku secepat yang aku bisa, agar bisa sesegera mungkin sampai di rumah. Oke, dua kali aku dibuat kaget sore ini. Aku panik setengah mati melihat sepeda adikku tergeletak di depan rumah, aku segera berlari masuk ke rumah, mendapati isi rumahku berantakkan seperti kapal pecah aku membelalakkan mataku, apa ada pencuri tadi?

'Reishi? Mana Reishi?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku melangkah hati-hati, siapa tahu pencuri itu masih ada di rumah ini. Dan tiga kali aku hampir mati kena serangan jantung, aku melihat Reishi tergeletak di dekat meja di ruang tamu.

"REISHI?"

Aku berteriak histeris melihat Reishi, tubuhnya lemas, matanya tertutup dan keningnya mengeluarkan darah, lumayan banyak darah yang mengalir ke lantai dan mengering disana.

"Reishi.. Reishi.. Sadar Reishi!"

Seruku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Aku merasakan perasaan khawatir, panik dan takut menjadi satu saat itu. Aku sangat takut jika terjadi hal yang tidak aku inginkan pada Reishi.

"Reishi..."

Panggilku pelan. Dia perlahan membuka matanya. Tersenyum datar dan hendak berbicara padaku. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya, aku menyambar handphoneku dan langsung menelepon ambulan.

"Niichan..."

Aku mendengar Reishi memanggilku dengan suara lirih.

"Niichan, a..ku belum mati.. kan?"

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya dan menggeleng, "Kau belum mati Reishi. Jangan banyak bicara dan tetaplah sadar."

Kataku pelan penuh perhatian pada Reishi. Beberapa menit kemudian ambulan sudah datang dan segera membawa Reishi ke rumah sakit. Selama perjalanan aku menggenggam tangan Reishi, "Maaf.." kataku lirih.

* * *

(Reishi POV)

"Reishi!"

Tepukkan di bahuku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Kau melamun lagi ya. Akhir-akhir ini kamu banyak melamun. Ada masalah di sekolah?"

Tanya pak tua Mikoto padaku.

Aku tersenyum pada pak tua itu dan menjawab seadanya, "Aku tidak ada masalah kok, pak tua."

Matanya mendelik kearahku, "jangan panggil aku pak tua. Niichan mu ini setua itu kah?"

Tanya Mikoto dengan bergaya sok keren kepadaku.

"Jangan sok keren deh pak tua, aku jijik lihatnya."

Kataku cuek sambil mengalihkan pandanganku dari kakakku yang aneh ini.

"Ya sudah jangan dilihat, gitu aja kok susah sih?"

Aku melirik wajah Mikoto dari ujung mataku, dia rupanya sedang memasang wajah cemberut yang menurutku sangat lucu itu.

"Niichan~"

Panggilku pelan tanpa menatapnya.

"Hmm?"

Dia meneguk kopinya dan menggigit roti bakarnya lagi, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalaku pelan, "ayo cepat antar aku ke sekolah."

Perintahku.

"Eh? Tumben kau mau aku antar ke sekolah?"

Mikoto sedikit tersedak dan memasang wajah tidak percaya padaku.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tanyaku sinis.

"Tidak. Ayo ayo~" Jawabnya seraya merangkul bahuku.

Aku menepis tangannya dan berjalan mendahuluinya yang sedang mengunci pintu rumah. Masuk ke jaguar merahnya duluan. Dia kemudian menyusul dan tersenyum lagi padaku, "Pulang sekolah mau aku jemput? Aku mau makan di kedai ramen lagi. Mau kan?"

Mikoto mencolek-colek bahuku.

"Boleh saja. Tapi kalau cara makan niichan masih seperti dulu, aku tidak mau."

Kataku dengan wajah datar, tapi dalam hati aku menertawakan dia.

"Hey! Jangan begitu dong. Jahat sekali."

Sekali lagi dia memasang wajah cemberutnya, aku tersenyum bahagia, dan berkata dengan semangat kepadanya, "ayo berangkat..."

Dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah, kami hanya diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dia sesekali melirik aku dan kemudian tersenyum. Hal itu terus diulanginya sampai 10 kali lebih, "jangan menatapku seperti itu, niichan."

Kataku sinis dengan pelan. Dia tersenyum lagi. Mikoto memang kalau lagi kumat pasti saja tersenyum terus sampai membuat aku sakit perut melihatnya. Aku bisa bernapas lega ketika aku bisa melihat gedung sekolahku yang semakin dekat, semakin dekat dan akhirnya berada di depan mataku.

Bukan Mikoto namanya kalau dia tidak membekaliku dengan nasehat yang bertubi-tubi –jangan sampai telat makan siang lah, jangan terlambat pulang lah, jangan terlalu sinis pada guru lah, jangan terlalu cape jika pelajaran olahraga lah, atau jangan melamun saat pelajaran, aku hanya mengangguk saja. Kemudian dia tersenyum –lagi- padaku dan menepuk kepalaku lembut. Walalupun dia menyeramkan, galak, sangat tegas, cerewet, aneh, narsis, dan agak gila tapi dia niichan yang kusayangi. Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku.

Aku membalas senyumnya dan bergumam pelan, "Arigatou, niichan."

* * *

~Silakan Review~

Selamat sore. Saya kembali menulis fic lagi. Fic ini hanya cerita gak jelas yang terlintas di otak saya ketika tidak ada kerjaan di siang bolong yang panas, dengan kalimat apa adanya membuat fanfic ini sangat membosankan dan sangat tidak nyambung. Jika masih ada typo, kata-kata yang aneh serta ada kalimat janggal, mohon maaf.

春ちゅんでした


End file.
